The present invention relates to a rotor and a method for manufacturing the rotor.
Conventionally, an IPM type rotor having magnets received in accommodation holes, which are formed in a rotor core, is broadly known.
A rotor described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-184638 includes accommodation holes for receiving magnets and circular holes, each of which is formed in the vicinity of the corresponding one of the accommodation holes. A plastically deformable thin portion is formed between each accommodation hole and the corresponding circular hole. Accordingly, by passing a substantially columnar pin through each circular hole, the associated thin portion is plastically deformed to cause the magnet in the accommodation hole to be pressed against the corresponding wall of the accommodation hole. This maintains the magnet in the accommodation hole.
However, in the magnet fixing method for the rotor described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-184638, if the amount of plastic deformation of the thin portion toward the magnet is excessively increased by a dimension error in the magnet or the rotor core, the thin portion may apply excessive pressure to the magnet and damage the magnet, which is fragile.